In recent years, there has been developed a hybrid vehicle that combines an internal combustion engine and a motor generator (hereinafter referred to simply as “motor”) as power sources. As one form of a hybrid drive device for use in such a hybrid vehicle, there are proposed hybrid drive devices of a parallel type configured by simple replacement, in which a rotary electric machine (motor generator) drivably coupled to an input shaft of a speed change mechanism and an engine connection clutch that connects and disconnects (engages and disengages) an engine coupling shaft drivably coupled to the internal combustion engine and the input shaft are disposed in a portion for a starting device (such as a torque converter, for example) of a general automatic transmission.
Among such hybrid drive devices, there is also proposed a hybrid drive device structured to have two one-way clutches that transfer rotation of at least one of a motor and an engine to an oil pump (see Patent Document 1). In the case of the structure described in Patent Document 1, the two one-way clutches are disposed away from each other in the axial direction on the side of a speed change mechanism, in the axial direction, with respect to a starting clutch that drivably couples the engine and the speed change mechanism to each other.